AU Captain America: The First Avenger
by AkimaruHatake777
Summary: This is what I would have liked to happen in the first Captain America movie if my OC was in it. If you don't like OCxSteve Rogers or OCxBucky Barnes then don't read, but if you don't mind then enjoy. Note there is not Peggy bashing. Rating may change in future.
1. Chapter 1

Steve reeled back as pain exploded in his jaw; the punch that had connected was harsh and the older boy sure didn't hold back at all. His bright blue eyes locked with his attacker in defiance. Steve had never run from a fight and he wouldn't start now. He scrambled up, grabbing the lid off of the trash can behind him to try and use it as a makeshift shield, but it was ripped away from him and there was another blinding pain in his jaw that knocked him to the ground. Climbing up, the man in front of him scoffed.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" he mocked, trying to hide his surprise that such a small fry could hold up to his punches.

A small smirk appeared on the younger blonde's face and in between heavy pants he wittily replied, "I can do this all day."

Steve charged forward with his own punch, but it was dodged and he was hit in the face yet again, this time it threw him for a loop as the world spun slightly. He slightly registered that his face had connected with the metal trash can.

The voice of an older man drew the bully's attention away from Steve. "Hey, pick on someone your own size."

The new man pulled the attacker away by the arm, throwing him slightly away from Steve. The angered man threw a punch, but the man dressed in the military uniform easily dodged it by leaning backwards. He countered with his own punch then kicked the man in the ass, causing him to flee. The military man turned back to Steve as he stood up and hunched over to catch his breath. The inhales and exhales had an almost wheezy quality to them, but he would be fine this time.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched," Bucky told his longtime friend.

Steve looked at himself, accounting for the damage done. "I had him on the ropes."

Bucky leaned down, picking up an enlistment form. "How many times is this?"

He gave it a quick read. He mentally sighed as he realized that Steve had tried to enlist and was again rejected. He couldn't understand why his friend kept doing this to himself. He turned his disapproving and questioning eyes to Steve.

"Oh, you're from Paramus now," he chided. "You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"

Bucky folded the paper before handing it back to his friend that was wiping his mouth; obviously still recovering from the beating he had just received. The blonde took this time to look over his friend and Bucky saw a look pass over his face. He couldn't tell whether it was hurt, jealousy, or something else, but it was something that weighed down on Steve in his next words were anything to judge by.

"You get your orders?"

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes shipping out for England and first thing tomorrow," he informed his lifelong friend.

Steve looked away and shook his head; disappointment in himself could be felt in the air. "I should be going."

Bucky frowned and in a desperate attempt to cheer him up, the older boy threw an arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders, pulling him against him in a side hug and steering him out of the alley way. Maybe this would be good for Steve. Maybe he would finally realize that he could help another way, but he doubted it would happen.

"Come on man. My last night. Gotta get you cleaned off," Bucky said.

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked as he walked next to his taller friend.

Bucky handed a paper to Steve which he opened to see an article about the World Exposition of Tomorrow being tonight. "The future."

"Who's going?" Steve asked, already expecting two others there. "And who are you trying to set me up with?"

Bucky gave him a sheepish grin. "You know I'm taking your sister out and I can't leave my sister out. Don't worry you will like the gal though, she's a doll."

Steve sighed and hung his head, but didn't object. He allowed himself to be steered back to his apartment where Bucky picked out a nice looking outfit for him, which was a challenge considering he didn't have a lot of clothes in the first place. It was a quarter to 4 when they left their apartment to go to the downtown district where the convention was being held.


	2. Chapter 2

Fireworks echoed throughout the air as Bucky and Steve walked towards the center of the exposition where they would be meeting up with Steve's sister Brittany, Bucky's sister Grace, and the mystery girl that Bucky had set Steve up with.

"I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here?" Bucky told Steve, trying to show him a benefit to now going to the war front.

"Yeah, I'd settle for just one," Steve mumbled as he stared at his shoes.

Bucky smiled and waved as he spotted the girls. "Good thing I took care of that," he said, causing the smaller boy to look up.

"Hey, Bucky!" Brittany yelled, waving back.

She was wearing a slightly less then modest floral dress and black flats. Her peach purse was the same color as the background of the dress, causing the dull blue and yellow flowers to stand out a bit more. Her green eyes were flashing happily as she saw her boyfriend and her younger brother walking towards them. Brittany tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and turned to her shy best friend that happened to be Bucky's sister. Grace had shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes which popped because of the blue blouse she was wearing with the black pencil skirt and black flats. Her dark brown purse was slung across her shoulder. Grace gave a small smile to them and a small wave. Bucky hid a smirk as he realized who her eyes were actually trained on. The mystery girl had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes. She had on a red dress that had flower imprints on them and a tan purse.

Steve nodded at them before asking Bucky an important question, "What'd you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff," he replied, though his friend seemed to not believe him.

He did only say good things though he couldn't promise that his sister didn't say some bad things. They finally arrived at the area the girls were and Brittany gave her brother a hug before walking up to Bucky. He offered her his arm with a grin and she took it with a smile. Grace gave her older brother a hug before pulling away so he could have some space with his girlfriend. She then smiled at Steve and looked at Lisa.

"Steve, Lisa. Lisa, Steve," she introduced with a dimmed grin.

Steve nodded at the women. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

Lisa gave him a polite smile. They all set off to look around the expo and it was easy to see that Lisa wasn't interested in being around Steve as she stayed close to Brittany and Bucky. Steve had tried, he really did, to keep a conversation with the long haired blonde, but there was only so much someone could do when they weren't interested in you. Luckily he wasn't lonely as Grace kept him company when she realized that his date was not going well. They made it to the main stage where Howard Stark would be introducing his newest invention. Brittany looked around in amazement, squeezing Bucky and Lisa's hands in excitement. Steve and Grace stood behind them, trying to peek between them so they could see the stage.

"Oh my god, it's starting!" Brittany cheered, dragging the love sick Bucky and excited friend along with her as they got closer.

Steve and Grace scrambled to keep up; Steve more so as he had gotten some popcorn earlier and was trying not to spill it. Once they actually stopped in the area they were going to be watching the event he took on his gentlemen role and offered some of his popcorn to Lisa. She gave him a look of annoyance and turned back to the stage. Grace frowned at the rejected look on Steve's face but gave him a smile when he turned to offer her some. She thanked him and their attention was grabbed by Howard as he demonstrated his invention of a flying car that he called Starks Gravitic reversion technology. Part way through Steve had lost interest and looked around, spotting a recruitment center. The short haired blonde followed his line of sight and grinned. She put a hand on Steve's shoulder, giving it a squeeze and motioned for him to go; she would always support him in anything he wanted though he would never know why. Grace received a thankful look before he walked away and towards what he hoped to be his future.

Grace sighed because she knew as soon as the demonstration was over her brother would be nagging her to tell him where Steve had gone. It wasn't that Bucky didn't trust Steve to be on his own, but he didn't like seeing his best friend hurt. It was an overprotective thing that Grace doubted would ever go away. Like she expected, once Howard stopped speaking Brittany and Bucky began to look around for Steve.

"Grace, where did he go?" her brother asked with a stern voice.

She pointed to the poster that held the information about the registration center and Bucky cursed under his breath. The group of four walked to the office and Bucky marched up the stairs to have a hushed conversation with the younger boy.

Brittany became annoyed with Lisa when she hollered to them, "Hey Sarge, are we going dancing?"

Her annoyance was replaced with a smile as she watched them hug. They really were soul brothers just as her and Grace were soul sisters. Did they make sense, no, but somehow they worked and that's what mattered. Bucky returned to the girls and took Lisa on one arm and Brittany on the other before walking. Grace gave Steve thumbs up and smile before running to catch up with them, locking arms with Brittany.


End file.
